In The End/Chapter 12: Conquer
This is the twelfth chapter of In The End Story Day 25 Of The Zombie Apocalypse *The church destroys the rubble that blocked their supply route. Craig: Fire the artillery! Dave: Yes, Craig. *The group leaves to cut off the church's power. Brody: Let's go. We don't have time to waste. *The group arrives at the power station, but they were shocked by who was there. Jacob: What are you doing here? Danny: We're cutting off the Church's power supply. Hailey: You mean the Church of the Chosen Ones? The suicide cult? We'll let you in. *The group walks in. Lane: How did you survive those zombies? Hailey: It looked like we were being eaten, but that walker was already killed. We ran until we found this power plant. Stephen: Nice. *Samson walks in. Samson: Try to cut off the power, eh? Not while I'm here. *Samson pulls over Brody and he shoots off his hands and feet. Brody screams in pain as he bleeds to death. Xavier: Oh, crap, oh crap, OH CRAP! *Brody bleeds to death. Samson: Don't even think about messing with the church of the Chosen Ones. *Samson leaves the power plant. The group heads back to the hotel. *'Day 26 Of The Zombie Apocalypse' *The group heads back to the power plant to try again to cut off the power to the Church. Jacob: There, all done. *The Church lost all of its power. Eve: The power is gone! Samson: It's them again. I'll go... Eve: No, I'll do it. *Eve heads out to kill the group members. Lucas and Amy: You're alive! Yay! Hailey: Aww, I missed you widdle guys. *As Hailey was playing with the kids, Eve shows up. Jessica: It's Eve. Eve: Nice of you all to be here. Kelly: Nice showing your face here, Eve. Eve: You need to be taught a lesson. Kelly: Bring it on. *Eve and Kelly start to fight. Eve: You fight like a girl! Kelly: No, you fight like a girl! Eve: This is why we need God! He's a beacon of hope for society. This is why you must convert. Kelly: I'll never join your cult! Eve: UGH! *Eve and Kelly continue to fight until they break each other's legs. They tumble to the ground as they drag their broken bodies towards two pistols. Eve: I hope you burn in hell! Kelly: No, I hope you burn in hell! *They both grabbed a gun and pulled the trigger. In the end both were dead. Cast Main Cast *David Boreanaz as Jacob Edwards *Lily Loveless as Hailey *James McAvoy as Simon Adams *Andrew Garfield as Dave Prescott *Jake Abel as Ben *Dave Franco as Lane Mitchell *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Brody *Tim Burd as Danny Meyers *David Mazouz as Xavier Powell *Audrey Marie Anderson as Kelly *Seth Gilliam as Father Adam *Patrick St. Esprit as Craig Gray Co-Stars *Max Charles as Lucas *Kyla Kennedy as Amy *Willa Holland as Ashley Williams *Adrianne Palicki as Jessica *Emma Stone as Olivia Towers *Jamie Anne Allman as Eve *Kiefer Sutherland as Samson *Robin Lord Taylor as Stephen *Morgan Lily as Bonnie Deaths *Brody *Kelly *Eve Trivia *Last appearance of Brody *Last appearance of Kelly *Last appearance of Eve Category:In The End Chapters